This invention relates to miniaturized electronic apparatus such as electronic miniature calculators and electronic wristwatches having a calculator function and, more particularly, to miniaturized electronic apparatus, with which a peculiar alarm sound can be selected from a plurality of different memorized alarm sounds for each season or month or weekday.
Recently, miniaturized electronic apparatus having timepiece function and alarm function are commercially available. As the miniaturized electronic apparatus having alarm function, there is one, which has an alarm function of producing as an alarm sound not a single-tone sound but sound of continuously varying tones, for instance a piece of music. Such a music producing apparatus, however, has a deficiency that it produces only a fixed memorized piece of music, which may sometimes fail to meet the taste of the user or may soon be boring.
An object of the invention is to provide a miniaturized electronic apparatus, which has an alarm function of producing a peculiar one of a plurality of different memorized alarm sounds for each season or month or weekday at the detection of an alarm time.